


Please

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Spock, Impregnation, K/S Advent Calendar, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nursing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Were Kirk, Were Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be alone during the holidays. Fortunately for Kirk, his first officer has just informed him that he is going into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Outside of the Enterprise, there were billions of stars, each shining brightly in the vastness of space. From the observation deck of his ship, Kirk stood silently by one of the windows, half-dressed and bloody, one hand pressed to the transparent aluminum. He was hurt, but not too badly, and he was already starting to heal. That didn't stop the ache in his body though. The dull thudding ache one felt after a shift.

He hated to shift like that, with so many people around, but the young lieutenant had forced his hand. He had shifted right there in the rec room, challenging Kirk for his position as captain and alpha. The fight had been short lived however and Kirk had taken the insolent pup out fast when the lieutenant, beaten, rolled on his back in supplication, by snapping his neck with his teeth.

No one had said it would be easy being an alpha in the Imperial Fleet, but it was the best place for one. If one was smart, quick, and adaptable, they could rise through the ranks easily. At thirty-two, Kirk found his place as the captain of the Empire's flagship and it was glorious. In one position he had everything he wanted: The power every man wanted, the control every alpha needed, the limitations of firm rules, and the freedom of space. Yes, everything he could want ─ Well,  almost everything.

Removing his hand from the plane of clear metal, he wiped the blood from his mouth. He would need a wash, but he could do that later. Carefully, he slipped on the spare top that his guard had given him, not taking his eyes off the stars as he fastened it into place.

Back home they would be celebrating Solstice. Every city and town would be decked out in bright lights in celebration. The Imperial City would be the brightest of them all.

Every year the city spent thousands upon thousand to decorate. There would be tree lightings, public concerts, even a massive parade with the Caesar dressed as St. Nick, handing out candy to the children.

Oh sure, it was all a farce, but it was a good farce and the thought of it made Kirk homesick if just for a minute or two. What was worse it reminded him of how lonely he was.

He had never mated. His brother had found someone a long time ago and all his cousins now had cubs of their own too. He was the last of his pack to be alone.

Kirk shifted his jaw as he stared into the vast emptiness of space. What did he need a mate for? He had a pack. The crew of his ship. They were his pack.

Still, it would be nice to have someone, a mate of his own, to run with, sleep with, to have cubs with…

Closing his eyes, Kirk let out a sigh. This time of year was always the hardest on him. Perhaps it would be best to find someone, just for the night, and have a few drinks. Things would still look the same in the morning, but at least he would have his dick buried in someone. It was the little things that made all the difference.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he turned towards the door. He watched it carefully and waited. In a few seconds, it opened, revealing the tall slender form of Mr. Spock.

The Vulcan stepped into the room, unperturbed by his captain's glare and walked up to him. He was still in uniform, a blue satin jacket adorned with his various medals and commendations, and tight black pants with tall boots. He seemed to peer at Kirk with a thoughtful expression behind his dark eyes.

"Captain," Spock said, tipping his head to Kirk in greeting.

Kirk blinked at the Vulcan for several seconds and then relaxed. "Mr. Spock," he said turning back to the window. He didn't know why he was so jumpy. Mr. Spock was not a threat. He was a half-Vulcan were that couldn't obtain a full shift due to being an omega. Nothing about the man was a threat.

"Mr. Spock," he said turning back to the window. He didn't know why he was so jumpy. Mr. Spock was not a threat. He was a half-Vulcan were that couldn't obtain a full shift due to being an omega. Nothing about the man was a threat.

Still, something about him was putting Kirk on edge. It was his scent. Kirk knew the distinct aroma of each of his crew intimately and Spock's had changed somehow.

He turned back around and leaning forward, sniffed at Spock, pressing his nose to the crook of the Vulcan's neck. Spock didn't move a muscle.

"Did you do something different, Spock?" Kirk asked pulling back from him, although he noticed rather reluctantly. It was just the Vulcan smelled so good and Kirk couldn’t stop his tongue from slipping out his mouth, caressing the corners of his lips.

Spock shifted his head to one side as he continued to look at Kirk. "I have stopped taking my suppression pills and I believe that I am going into heat. It's not full blown yet, but I am sure that the change in my chemistry is enough to warrant a change in my scent."

Kirk gazed at the Vulcan and he can't help but wonder what was Spock thinking. Omegas were rare in the fleet for obvious reasons, but Spock had overcome his basic biology to rise in the ranks and gain the respect of the other officers. Why would he just throw that away?

Kirk tried to read Spock's expression to see if maybe this was some kind of joke, but he relented. Vulcans did not joke about anything and most certainly not about something as serious as this.

"Why?" Kirk asked. Spock's eyes moved in their sockets and Kirk could imagine the Vulcan was looking him over.

“Because Captain, I was hoping to entice you into mating with me."

Spock's expression still hadn't changed, but Kirk could smell him. His scent was stronger than it was a few moments ago. It was a now a rich heady aroma that more than hinted at pheromones and something musky. It was easily the most intoxicating thing Kirk had ever smelled before.

Kirk took a deep whiff and a rumble rolled out from deep inside his chest. Before him, he thought he saw Spock's eyes light up. The Vulcan’s chest was moving steadily up and down as he was breathing heavily. A quick hint of green caught Kirk's attention as he saw Spock's tongue dart out over his lips.

Kirk reached out with a hand and grabbed the back of Spock's neck, pulling him in close. "What's in it for you?" Kirk bared his teeth and squeezed Spock's neck hard. The Vulcan writhed in his hold but didn't fight it.

"Different reasons. I find myself attracted to you. You have a strong base of power and a firm hold on it. You have many excellent traits that I would like for my young. Shall I go on?”

Kirk peered at Spock and fought the mental fog that was coming over him. the smell coming from Spock was drifting up from his skin into Kirk's nose and was so potent. In his chest, Kirk's heartbeat increased and his cock was half-hard.

“Young?” Kirk echoed. His cock twitched, becoming more erect and his mind went wild. It screamed at him: _Spock wants cubs. I could give him cubs. We could have cubs. Cubs. Cubs. Cubs. CUBS!_

With a sharp intake of air, Kirk brought his free hand to his face. He tried to focus. His skin was beginning to itch and the fog in his mind was dulling his thoughts. Or more like it was directing it all towards one thing.

"Captain?”

Kirk jerked, grateful for any kind of distraction. Though, when he lowered his hand and looked at Spock, what he saw was anything but what he was hoping for.

Spock's face was flushed, his lips tinted green and slightly swollen. His pupils were blown wide and it looked as if he was trying to move closer to Kirk.

“Captain,” Spock said, his voice sounding strained. “I ask that if you have no interest in me, to let me go. I find that my arousal is peaking, though I do not recall it happening quite so fast before. I need to retreat to my cabin lest someone takes advantage of me in my current state."

Kirk leaned in and once again pressed his face into Spock's neck, inhaling deeply. As his nose touched Spock's skin, he heard the Vulcan sigh. With a sigh of his own, he pulled Spock to him, pressing their bodies together. There was a tiny gasp from Spock and Kirk smiled.

"You know, the process of going into heat accelerates in the presence of an alpha," Kirk said.

"I was not aware of this."

Kirk chuckled under his breath. "You must feel pretty wound at this point." He shifted one of his legs, pushing it between Spock's thighs. He pressed it there into the Vulcan’s groin, feeling the hardness there. Spock let out a broken moan and Kirk growled in reply. His free hand moved behind Spock and shoved itself down the back of his pants.

He pushed his hand between the two buttocks as one of his fingers propelled itself into Spock's anus. He wiggled the finger around. It was amazing how hot and slick Spock's hole was as Kirk pulled his finger out and pushed it back in several times

In his arms, Spock tensed but quickly went limp against Kirk's body.  He leaned his head on Kirk's shoulder, rubbing his cheek on it.

Kirk finally removed his hand from Spock's pants and as it came away,  he pulled his head back and shifted to hold the Vulcan. Then he took a good look at his hand. His finger was glossy with a clear shiny mucus. He brought it closer to his face and ran it under his nose. In his pants, his dick hardened almost to point of aching and his body shivered.

"You're already slick,” Kirk said. “You know Spock, that if we do this; it's for good. I will own you and you can never leave. I'd kill you first." He grinned at the Vulcan. “I'm old-fashioned like that.”

Spock lifted his head, his face slack and his eyes unfocused. "I would expect nothing less.” Kirk eyed Spock skeptically for a second. Spock blushed as he added: “Vulcans are, by nature, traditionalists."

Kirk gave Spock's neck a quick squeeze. He watched as Spock pressed his lips together and Kirk heard a muffled whimper. Then Spock tipped his head back, exposing his throat.

Kirk stared at the exposed neck and licked his lips. Spock's gesture of submission was a thing of beauty. He knew that he should be more cautious, but the fog in his mind was too thick for clear thinking. Instead the thought of mating beat in his head like a tattoo.

Without wasting another second, he bit down. His teeth sank deep into the skin, just shy of breaking it. He wanted to leave a mark. He wanted a bruise on Spock's neck that would last for weeks so there would be no question about happened between them.

He worried at the flesh awhile, with Spock hissing and gasping. Kirk shut his eyes and just listened. Would this be what he heard when he took Spock? He hoped not. He wanted screams, moans, and cries begging for more.

There was a rumble from the back from his throat as he imagined Spock under him pleading and sobbing as Kirk ravaged his body over and over. He thought about how good it would feel to knot him, tying them together while his semen poured freely into Spock's body. He smiled, not letting up the pressure on Spock's neck.

Kirk's free hand went around Spock's waist pulling their hips together. As they make contact, he ground his erection into Spock's hip bone, savoring the way the Vulcan gasped.

When he was finally sure that he left a mark, Kirk pulled back from Spock, looking down at his handiwork. The imprint of his teeth was clear, as the skin was starting to swell and turn green. Already there was a touch of black along the edges, that Kirk knew would bloom into a beautiful bruise. He looked up from Spock's neck into his face. He saw the wanton expression there and decided that it would not be the only bruise on left Spock's body.

With a smile, Kirk ground himself into Spock's hip again, holding the Vulcan tight. "Come here," he said. He moved his face closer, bringing their mouths together. Their lips slid over each other effortlessly and Kirk marveled at how hot Spock's skin was.

He groaned, exhaling through his nose and opened his mouth. His tongue touched the line of Spock's lips and with a gasp, they parted for him. Spock's arms wrapped their way around Kirk's neck and the Vulcan was tugging on him, pressing himself flush against Kirk's body.

It was then Kirk decided they were wearing too much clothing. He pulled out of Spock grasp and shoved him, without ceremony, to the floor. Shortly he was down on top of Spock, growling and pulling at his uniform.

“Here?” Spock breathed. He arched under Kirk and groaned. His movement pulled on the fabric of his uniform, stretching it tight over his chest.

“Here. Now,” Kirk answered and started to reach for his dagger. He wanted the obstructing material off, now, but suddenly, he had a better idea. He sat up, pinning Spock under him as he shut his eyes and concentrated. He thought about the shift and told his body what he wanted. There was pain. A lot of it, white hot and overwhelming. Kirk fought it and drove it where he wanted it. It moved along his body until it situated itself in his hands.

They burned and he heard bones cracking, reshaping themselves. He could smell blood and shuddered, suppressing a cry. It only took a minute, but that was long enough.

With a shaking breath, Kirk opened his eyes and looked down. His hands, while still resembling hands, had remodeled themselves. They were bigger, the fingers longer and his nails sharp claws that curled ever so slightly.

Of course, the rest of him didn't escape the shift. His incisors no longer fit inside his mouth. His hair was longer and thicker, flowing down his shoulders like a mane. He went to touch his ears and found they had shifted position. They now sat on top of his head, buried in his hair. He could only imagine what he looked like.

“Captain.”

Kirk's attention snapped back to Spock at the sound of his voice. It didn't sound right and Kirk was worried for a moment that Spock's heat was not going well.

He looked. Spock was under him, looking wrecked, and it was obvious that he had responded to Kirk's partial shift. His teeth stuck out from under his lip and his neat bowl cut was wild looking. His sideburns came down the line of his jaw blending with his goatee. His ears had changed shape and were sitting on top of his head. Although they looked more feline than canine.

Kirk stared. He hadn't been expecting that, but should he really be that surprised? There were, after all, more than one type of shapeshifter in the universe. Spock just happened to be a were-cat.

Kirk reached down to stroke the Vulcan on the head. Sure enough, as he petted Spock, the Vulcan shut his eyes and began to purr.

As pleasant as it was to listen to Spock's purrs and mews─ yes, mewing. Kirk could not believe it ─ Kirk knew that he was being distracted from his main goal. He could still smell Spock and his body was screaming to ravage the thin frame under him.

He pulled his hand from Spock's hair and raked it down the front of Spock's jacket. The fabric ripped easily under his claws, exposing a lean torso and chest covered in dark hair. Kirk kneaded at it for a minute, feeling the tightly corded muscles under the skin.

Then taking just one finger, he ran the claw down the sternum to the stomach. It left a clean trail of bright green blood in its wake.

Spock for his part did not seem to mind. He purred and moaned, arching upward when Kirk raked his claws over his bare skin for a second time. His eyes were shut while his mouth hung open, panting and mewing softly. As he worked, Kirk watched as delicate thin lines blossomed into a bright green hue and Kirk couldn't help himself as he leaned down to lick at each one.

A bitter metal flavor filled his mouth as the hot blood touched his tongue. Lifting his head, he let the taste roll around in his mouth. It added to scent, filling his head and found himself licking his lips hungry for more.

Under him, Spock shuddered but made no noise other than the purring. It reverberated in Kirk's ears and he shut his eyes, just listening. While he did so he palmed his crotch with one hand, rubbing his erection through his pants.

Enough fun for now. It was time to get down to business.

Kirk lifted himself off Spock, the Vulcan giving a sad little noise, and started to tear at Spock's pants. He could have unclasped them and pull them off, but this was more rewarding. Besides he couldn't help but think Spock was enjoying this too.

Spock's eyes were wide and bright. In the low light of cabin, they shone. They seemed to look back Kirk, wild and hungry. Kirk's stomach flipped and he was tearing off his own clothes.

Around him, pieces of fabric flew as he ripped and tore at his uniform. He didn't bother with removing his boots, leaving them on as he lowered himself back down. He covered Spock's naked form with his body, making sure to rub his bulging erection over Spock's own hardened cock. As they made contact, Spock bucked his hips and moaned. Kirk smiled as he reached down a hand and grabbed Spock's cock, giving it a squeeze before his started to pump it gently.

Spock's eyes closed and his fangs bit into his lips. Already his hips were rolling in time with Kirk's fist. Kirk looked down between them to watch Spock's penis, with its bulbous green head and twin ridges, peak out from his fist then hide once more. He let out a groan as he gave Spock's dick several more pumps.

"You like that?" he breathed.

"Yes," came Spock's reply. It was soft and more a hissing of breath than actual words.

"You want more?"

"Yes… Please."

The pleading tone of voice was enough. Kirk was already wound so tight, so hard and was enjoying every minute of Spock prostrating, but the please all but pulled from Spock's lips, made him stop.

It awakened something deep down inside him, making his whole being ache and he removed himself from Spock.

“Turn over! On your hands and knees! Now!”

Scrambling, Spock obeyed, presenting his backside to his captain. Kirk admired the sight before giving one of the upturned cheeks a hard squeeze before lowering his face down. Parting Spock's ass with his hands, Kirk buried his face in between the cheeks.

He rubbed his face in, smearing Spock's slick all over his skin. He mouthed and licked at Spock's dripping hole. The Vulcan’s slick tasted so good and Kirk drove his tongue deep into Spock. He let it whorl around inside, pulling it out only to drive it back in. He lapped and rimmed, savoring Spock's arousal. Hungrily he worked Spock open with his tongue and mouth listening to Spock's keening, the Vulcan repeating his mantra of 'please' over and over.

Kirk couldn't take the sound of that word filling his ears. It was maddening the way it turned him into a thoughtless animal. He only hoped that Spock would keep on saying it. He loved the way it poured out of the Vulcan's mouth, indicating that Spock's resolve was slipping away, if not already gone.

Pulling back, Kirk pushed up on his knees and grasping Spock's hips forced the Vulcan back towards him. He didn't bother with preparation. Spock was ready, his hole dripping wet and dilated. He was careful as he pushed his cock inside thought, making sure to give Spock a chance to adjust to the stretch.

As he pushed Kirk heard Spock give a choked cry and he rubbed the small of Spock's back with one hand. Once he was fully encased, he let out a trembling breath. It felt so good. There just weren't words for it. Spock was so hot and tight, and Kirk couldn't think of another time where having his dick in someone had felt this incredible.

Nor would he, Kirk realized as he began to thrust. To mate was to find one's partner for life. There was no such thing as divorce, although Kirk could kill Spock if he needed to be rid of the Vulcan. The sounds of Spock's wails though told Kirk that he would never want to be rid of him. Spock was his.

Hammering away, Kirk growled and clawed at Spock's back, raking long bloody trails in the skin. He hoped the marks would scar. He wanted to see his hand work for as long as he lived. He wanted others to see them and know how they got there. He wanted to mark Spock and ruin him for anyone else that might try to take the Vulcan away.

An insatiable greed pushed Kirk to bear down on Spock, ramming his cock harder and harder into him. He could feel Spock's slick coating his balls as it ran out of Spock's hole. He stopped clawing Spock's back to grab his hips to get a better hold as he slammed roughly into the Vulcan over and over.

Spock's cries were no longer coherent. It wasn't words that flowed from his lips but a disjointed babbling to drive Kirk on in his defilement.

It wasn't long before Kirk felt his knot begin to swell. That didn't stop him as he continued to pound Spock. It moved in and out of Spock's body, making wet popping sounds as it entering and exited Spock's hole.

Finally, it was too large to come out and Kirk slammed himself deep into Spock, draping himself over Spock's back.

Spock whimpered softly and Kirk nipped at the back of his neck to comfort him. He wrapped both arms around Spock's torso, squeezing him tightly as his knot continued to grow. At this point, he knew the swelling knot was agony for Spock, pushing against the wall of Spock's channel.

Still, Kirk moved his hips, slowly and carefully, his hunger pushing him forward in spite of Spock's discomfort. With a few encouraging words, Kirk pushed them both down so that Spock lay flat on the floor and him on top of Spock.

His knot had stopped growing and Kirk just rocked gently into Spock, waiting for the moment when he would come. He nuzzled Spock's back and shoulders, whispering to him sweet words, reminding him about the young they would have together. Spock seemed to quiet down at that so that the only sound he made was a low purr.

When Kirk came, he did so with a sigh as he bit down on the back of Spock's neck. The Vulcan gasped once and then continued to purr. His purring become soft moans as Kirk reached under him and started to pump his cock. Spock willingly lifted his hips to give Kirk's fist room to move and it did not take long for Spock come too, his semen pouring out into Kirk's hand.

Not bothering to wipe the semen from his fingers, Kirk moved his arm, wrapping it back around Spock, his hand resting flat against Spock's stomach. His other hand went to Spock's hair and caressed his ears. He watched as they twitched gently under his touch.

They laid together like that for some time, Kirk's knot uniting them before Kirk heard a soft snoring. Spock had fallen sleep.

It occurred to Kirk that Spock would need a lot of sleep during his heat cycle. Food too. In fact, Spock would need a tremendous amount of care and attention. Kirk stared worry about this. What did he know about caring for someone in heat?

He pushed all those worried away as he was fretting over nothing. Spock was his mate and he was more than qualified to take care of The Vulcan. Kirk would just have McCoy mark them down as indisposed for a few days ─ he would have to explain later just what happened─and they would hole upholdKirk's quarters to wait Spock's heat out.

Kirk's head flooded with thoughts of Spock laying prone in his bed, hips propped up on pillows, his intoxicating musk permeating the room. He thought of curling up next to Vulcan while he slept and bringing him meals until his heat passed. He fantasized about the day Spock would come to him and tell him about the life growing inside him.

Yawning, Kirk snuggled Spock and smiled as he drifted off to sleep, letting these thoughts bring him good dreams.

~*~

“No no Rosalyn. Don't put that in your mouth.” Kirk quickly tugged the wrapping paper out of the infant's pudgy hand before she could place it in her mouth. She looked at her father and squeaked in disappointment.

Kirk laughed as he balled up the paper tossing it out of his baby’s reaching grasp. Not that she could reach that far. She was only three months old and wasn't even able to sit up, but she could roll around with the best of them and it was best not to take chances.

Kirk picked up a plush toy, a small and extremely soft cat, and bopped her on the nose with it. Rosalyn let out a delighted little squeal as he did it again. It was more than the child could take as she giggled and kicked about.

“James, let's finish unwrapping everything before you start playing,” Spock said. Kirk turned to look at his mate. Spock was sitting near-by, his feet tucked under him, his bathrobe falling off his shoulders as he nursed Rosalyn's sister, Rosemary. Since it had only been three months since Spock gave birth he still carried a lot the baby weight and Kirk felt his mind go soft looking at Spock's plush form.

“We were waiting for Rosemary to finish breakfast.” He turned back to Rosalyn. “Weren't we?” Rosalyn's dark eyes peered back him before she let out a high pitched wail.

Dropping the toy in his hands, Kirk reached out and took the baby in his arms, cooing at her before she could start crying. Spock seemed to watch this all with an air of amusement.

“Indeed,” he said shifting Rosemary in his arms.

Kirk simply smiled as he bounced his daughter in his arms. She gurgled and squeaked in his ear. It was amazing to listen too and he couldn’t wait for her use actual words.

He turned to his mate seeing that Spock was done feeding Rosemary, holding her over one shoulder as he patted her back. “This is a wonderful Solstice,” KJirk said. He meant it too. Already he had gotten countless note and cards from his family, all remarking on the holiday card he sent out with a portrait of him, Spock and the girls. Everyone exclaimed how beautiful his family was and why had he not told anyone he'd mated. He simply replied that he had wanted it to be a surprise.

Spock's dark eyes bore to his as he said, “It is James, but I expected nothing less from my mate.” Kirk's heart raced. Spock thought he was the best thing since the discovery of warp drive technology and it always made Kirk a little giddy. All at once an idea struck him.

“Hey, Spock. I was thinking... Why don't we have Mr. Farrell take the girls for a few hours while we exchange gifts. A little alone time, yeah?”

Spock's eyes glittered. “Would you, please? I have a few gifts for you that will be much more fun if it's just the two of us here.”

 _Please_. Ever since that night, Spock could wrap Kirk around his finger with one word. Kirk inhaled sharply and bit his lower lip.

“If you keep that up I might have to have him take them all day,” Kirk said.

“Oh my. Then I should be very careful about what I say,” Spock purred and leaned over to kiss Kirk on the cheek. “But then again,” Spock added, whispering in Kirk's ear. “It has been awhile since it was just the two of us and I have been such a good boy this year...”

“Say the magic word,” Kirk said his head already full to brim with all sorts of deliciously perverted things he wanted to do to Spock.

“Hmm, Please.”

Kirk sighed, only half aware of all the blood in head rushing down to his groin. He put Rosalyn down and got to his feet. Stumbling a little he reached his desk and hit the call button for his guard. As he waited for the reply he's eye turned to Spock.

The Vulcan was holding Rosemary while waving his fingers at Rosalyn, saying something that Kirk could not hear. Everyone had thought he was crazy for mating with Spock and it was the talk of the ship that the Vulcan had manipulated their captain. Of course, people could say what they liked. None of it was true and even if it was, Kirk didn't care. Spock had given him so much in the past year. He would gladly return the favor, just so long as Spock asked nicely and said please.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 K/S Advent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com)  
> Beta read by [theoddparticle](http://theoddparticle.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Of course all mistakes are mine.


End file.
